Schizophrenics and creepy houses don't usually mix
by Temporarily in Hiding
Summary: The local schizophrenic goes vandilizing with his friends on Halloween. When they come across a 'haunted' house thats abandoned all of his colleagues disappear into the house until he's the only one left standing outside. What's a paranoid teen to do? AU


Zetsu sat on his bed, his back to the wall and his face towards his door

**A/N: Well, I wanted to write a fic for Halloween, so here it is. I had to post this today instead of tomorrow because I'll be busy then and won't have time for such trivial things as posting. Enjoy.**

Zetsu sat on his bed, legs crossed and hands gripping said legs very tightly, all the while rocking slowly back and forth. His back was to the wall and his face towards his door. There were no windows in his room.

This is how Zetsu usually was when he wasn't doing anything with his 'gang' of friends. The things he would do with them usually included the following things: loitering, shoplifting, and destruction of other people's property.

The first person of their little group was somewhat of their leader; Pein. This seventeen year old boy had pierced almost every single part of his face and had a minor smoking problem. In great contrast to his orange, spiked hair he always wore matching black clothing. Amidst the group of hoodlums, he was the only one with a sense of wisdom and authority about him.

The second in command was an odd girl named Konan. She too had pierced most of her face and smoked, but, unlike her somewhat secret boyfriend, she was more of a mother to her companions than a leader. In fact, out of all the people in their gang, she was the one with the most compassion. As far as looks went, though, she was one of the more striking. Her hair was a shocking electric blue that would always clash with whatever colorful printed shirt she decided to wear.

The person I believe should be introduced next is Kisame. The reason he is being described next is because he is Konan's older brother by an approximated one year (18). And, because of his older-brotherly instincts, he is a bit overprotective of her and doesn't much like the fact that she's going out with Pein. Also, he is probably the only sober, non-drug addict of the Akatsuki (the name that the other students at their school had given them). Kisame's hair is a fiery blue, quite similar to Konan's which has lead his friends to believe that this was their natural hair color (although none of them dared to ask).

Next in the Akatsuki is a very non-expressive seventeen year old by the name of Itachi. Itachi would regularly ditch his house for days at a time to go hang at a bar with his friends, the only reason he ever bothered to come back was because of his little brother. For some reason Itachi had let his hair grow long and regularly kept it in a loose ponytail. His regular response in conversation was 'hn.'

Hidan was the second most messed up person in the group of teens. This ne'er-do-well was an atheist who would always slick his hair back every morning with half a bottle of gel. Contrary to his snow white hair, Hidan's eyes were an odd purple color. However, hygiene and eye-color are not his only quirks. Weed, pot, crank, tobacco; you name it, he smoked it. And, when he wasn't high off of some plant, he would be drinking his wait in any type of alcohol he could afford. Due to his . . . addictions, some choice word would almost always be on his lips. Living at twenty, the oldest in the group, he has to stay with his closest acquaintance: Kakuzu.

Speaking of the man, Kakuzu was nineteen and tried to stay sober most of the time to deal with Hidan. However, due to the silver-haired person mentioned above's constant annoyance, Kakuzu was almost always on something. Having had plentiful of various accidents when he was younger, Kakuzu sports a series of stitches all along his body, long and short alike. His chocolate brown hair was always unkempt and disheveled, followed by deep bags under his eyes from routine lack of sleep.

There is no question that Deidara's the most insane out of all of them. He had golden blond hair that he let grow out to his waist and which he also parted his bangs to the side, completely hiding his left eye. Speaking of his eyes, they were an electric blue that would always glisten when he got excited (which was quite often) and they were lined with a thick layer of black eyeliner. But no, his feminism isn't what made him insane. Like all of the other 'members' Deidara was an addict, but not to any material substance. The blonde got his buzz from _danger_. He would constantly put himself into deadly, or otherwise harmful, situations just for the fun of it, always carrying with him a small bottle of gasoline and a pack of matches, earning him the title of a pyromaniac from his classmates. Life was just one big game for Deidara, and he would always aim for the most risky and impossible routes that he could find to get through it.

Now, the most sadistic of their little group was a nineteen year old named Sasori. This boy with flaming red hair always had to have other people do things for him, exactly the way he wanted them to. One slip up, just one tiny mistake and the object of his torment would become a victim of Sasori's ever present pocket knife. Yes, Sasori liked very much to have people in his control. However, everyone would agree that Sasori had one, and only one, bitch: Deidara. The blond would always comply with whatever the redhead wanted, no questions asked. Despite that fact, however, Sasori never acknowledged Deidara as his bitch as he would with other people. Instead he simply called him 'brat.'

And then there was Zetsu.

Zetsu had long ago dyed his hair a bright, electric green, although the color had become considerably darker since then, due to the fact that hygiene wasn't high on the nineteen year old's list of important things. Because of that fact, sand was usually embedded in his hair along with a layer of dirt under his frequently-bitten fingernails. He never trusted his parents enough to shower; he was convinced that they had poisoned the water or some other irrational thing along those lines. No, whenever he bathed it was only outside in the rain. Zetsu also had a very lean figure, probably because he rarely ever ate. He practically never left his room. He would run half of the way to school, panicked. His eyes were huge, bloodshot, and underlined with bags from many sleepless nights. The tiniest sound would make him jump, even if someone slammed a text book shut from all the way on the other side of the room. And he could often be found mumbling to himself, forming incoherent words that were going way too fast for the regular ear to keep up with. The rest of his friends have gotten used to it and just disregarded it as normal behavior. Needless to say, Zetsu had . . . problems.

In case I haven't made it clear enough, Zetsu so called friends weren't of the very well-behaved variety. And the reason I called them 'so called' friends is because even though Zetsu hung out with them on a regular basis, he didn't trust any of them. Not one. No, he was thoroughly convinced that if he put his trust in any of them for even one second they would do harm to him in some way (although in reality none of them would ever do such a thing). Some people might call it being schizophrenic.

Promptly breaking the tense silence, a pitch black phone rang loudly, causing Zetsu to jump a few centimeters from his place on the bed. Slowly, he got up from his position and cautiously walked over to the phone sitting on his desk a few feet away. His hand hovered over the phone a moment before he quickly snatched it up and brought it to his ear, glancing around suspiciously before he said in a husky, nervous voice, "Hello?"

A loud, happy voice boomed from the other end, "Zetsu-san! It's me, Deidara, yeah!" There was a pause as Deidara waited for Zetsu to reply.

" . . . Hi."

The blond seemed satisfied with this response and continued. "So tonight, for Halloween, we were going to go teepee some houses, throw eggs at old people, and use silly string, spray paint, and other various objects, yeah! Are you in?"

When met with a long silence Deidara prompted, "We'll even get some candy, yeah, if that's what you want . . ."

After another silence, shorter this time, Zetsu asked, "Do I have to wear a costume?"

The question received an obnoxious, bubbly laugh from Deidara. "No, yeah," he finally said, gasping for air.

Zetsu mulled this over in his head. _No idiotic costume . . . this could actually be fun . . ._ If there was one thing that Zetsu loved, it was messing with people. 'Better to get them before they got you,' he always thought. A devious, crazed smile formed on his chapped lips. "Okay, I'll go."

Zetsu could tell that there was a huge grin on the pyro's face by his tone when he next spoke. "Alright then, yeah, I'll tell Pein that the schizophrenic psycho is definitely in."

Without saying goodbye, or giving any other indication of his leaving, Zetsu pressed 'end' on his phone and gently put it back on the phone jack before returning to his bed. His position was slightly more relaxed now; his legs were crossed again but he propped his elbow up on one knee and held his chin in his hand, thinking. A strange emotion flashed in his light green, almost yellow, eyes for just a fraction of a second. The other entity in his mind, the usually carefully hidden, murderous one, was thinking just how much fun it was going to have that night. That is, if the other more frightened and paranoid being didn't get in its way.

**A/N: Ohmigosh, writing this first chapter has really gotten me attached to Zetsu now, isn't that odd? Anyways, I'll work on Chapter Two as soon as possible. Please do me a huge favor and review. Pretty please? With sugar on top?**


End file.
